Playing in the backyard
by ITILY
Summary: Near was about five years old while I was seven, we ventured out together into the wilderness the backyard , playing our little make-believe games..A NearXMello childhood fanfic...Rated T for now...please R & R...
1. Prologue

Yes Finally!...I've manage to write a childhood MelloXNear....this is also part of my promise to you guys on a fluff...I've decided to change this to T for now, because it seemed more suitable, but I'll probably put it to M once I feel it's required...anyway please read and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Mello's POV

Near was about five years old while I was seven, we ventured out together into the wilderness (the backyard), playing our little make-believe games. If I recall it right, I was Captain Hook and Near who always whined about wanting to be the hero got the part as Peter Pan. Yeah, I always got the crappy roles even as a kid.

"Where are you Peter Pan?" I tried to make a growl and speak as pirate-y as possible, though it wasn't a very convincing act I must admit.

"You'll never get me Hook!" I lifted my head, eyes focusing on a branch where the voice had originated. How the heck did the kid get up there?!

"Because I have faith, trust and…" My heart stopped, eyes popping wide when I realize what the kid was going to do next. "Pixie dust!"

"Near don't!" That's all I manage to convey before I saw the kid lunging off a six foot height (that's pretty high considering both our heights). White hair flaunting wildly across his immaculate porcelain features, his pajama shirt flapping as if they were wings, how I wish they were at the time. "Umph!" The kid fell into my arms (thank God), his weight punching a gush of air that I previously held out of me.

"Nnh!" I heard Near whimper over the rapid beating of my heart. "Near are you okay?" My voice was thick with worry, ignoring all the burning aches, I sat up, still holding on to the small unmoving child. Oh God, I hope he hasn't broken something.

"Near! Near!" I shook his shoulder, trying not to apply too much force, afraid of hurting him further. I swear my heart was thumping so hard, I could've cough it out of my mouth. My shaky hands gently moved his hair away from his face which was so serene, I thought he had passed out or…"Near, don't die!" I buried my face on his back, eyes stinging with tears.

Suddenly, the little frame shook, I heard some muffled sounds against my stomach and moisture. I automatically thought he was crying out of pain, but then he pulled his face out of my lap and covered his mouth tightly with both hands. His adorable cheeks flushed a strawberry pink, eyes watery and hitching in breaths, even with his mouth covered, I can hear his giggles. I just sat on the ground agape, watching his hands let go of his mouth so that they wrapped around his tummy, as he bit on his lips still trying to hold back the laughs.

Blinking and coming back to my senses, my mood turned sour immediately. "What's so funny?" I all but shouted, standing up so that I was towering over Near. He stopped laughing instantly, staring up at me with deep gray eyes that widened with innocence. There was a moment of silence, where we just looked at each other, I felt bad for shouting, I knew how Near gets when I'm angry, he gets scared easily and doesn't know what to do. True enough, his hands shifted to his face, covering it with his baggy pajama sleeves. A series of hiccups and subdued sobs came after.

My heart sank, and my arms fell uselessly to my sides, dangling. "Near…" I quickly went on my knees, bending over him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" My voice became uneven as I felt my eyes get sore and an uncomfortable lump forming in my throat. "Don't cry, I'm sorry"

"Kiss.." Near tugged at my collar, lowering my body to his, "kiss…" he whines, eyes still wet. The sad feeling washed out of me, and I became eager, a strange unidentifiable feeling building at the bottom of my stomach, I crushed my lips on his sloppily. I let my eyes slid close about half way, enough to both enjoy the kiss and watch Near's face. He's so cute with his eyes closed and face flushed a deep red, and I can't even begin to describe how his soft, succulent lips felt on mine.

Our lips stayed locked until my senses and rationality came back, filling me with slight guilt. I pulled away, tongue lightly licking at his lips just before we parted. Darn I love the way he tastes! A pair of silvery eyes gazed up at me, questioning. He doesn't quite understand why we have to stop kissing every time we just started or why we can't kiss when there are other people around or how we have to keep it a secret that we kissed. I didn't have the heart to tell him or explain, since I wanted us to continue like this, and frankly I was afraid he wouldn't want to be with me if he understood the situation. The feeling of guilt grips at me, I quickly averted my eyes, looking at the trees instead.

This is my fault really. It happened about two weeks ago. Near fell down the stairs (apparently his pajama pants being too long, but I sewed it for him) and bumped his head. I was just checking his bruise and trying to comfort him since he was crying his eyes out, when that didn't work I kissed his forehead where the skin was raised and red. It had worked of course, he stopped crying and smiled at me with gratitude. I remember smiling back and for some reason my lips fell on his. Damn it, I cursed myself since I was already old enough to know that boys shouldn't kiss other boys. Near, however, was still too young and innocent, so he didn't seem to mind. After that, we kissed as often as Near wished it, and I just obliged without questions, leading him on, although I doubt he fully comprehend what the kisses meant. I think he just took it as a kind gesture on my part. But for me, it was something else entirely…

"Merro come here!" I turned around, seeing the figure in my laps now gone, crawling over to another tree. Darn, he moves fast, I swear he moves so silently, he's got to have some sort of stealth superpower or something. "What are you doing over there?" I pouted, moving over as well.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, but Near put a finger to his lips, signaling me to keep quiet. I bend down again on all fours, following behind Near as he crawled, for some reasons I don't want to fathom, I was eyeing his butt and how adorable it looked clothed in white. 'It looks like a heart' that's exactly how my seven-year old mind described Near's butt.

My eyes stayed on his behind, not realizing how close I was getting to it since Near had stopped moving, but remained in a crawling pose. I would've smacked my face right into his rear (not like that was a bad thing) if he hadn't sat up abruptly, taking away that perfect picture I was gawking and drooling over.

"Look" Near whispered, looking at me over his shoulder, I quickly sat up as well, scrambling to collect my composure and not look like such an idiot. "Huh?" I made a questioning sound and moved closer since the roots of the tree was blocking my view. I sat down next to Near, giving him a look then followed his line of vision down to a small black mass.

"Kitty-cat" he says softly, but the tone of intrigue and excitement was ever present. "Oh" I acknowledged. I watched intently as Near reached out, patting it tenderly, and slowly caress it, for such a small boy, I was always impressed on how gentle Near acted. Unlike most kids his age, who would scream and shout or throw tantrums, and break their toys or fight and quarrel with other kids, Near was always calm and careful with everything, taking the utmost care of his possessions as if he cherished them with dear life, and maybe he did. I couldn't help but smile at this fact.

The creature stirred, eyes opening slightly, and it stretched, trying to get fully awake. "Careful" I placed a hand on Near's shoulder on reflex when I saw the animal's claws piercing out it's skin. Near obviously didn't listen to my warning, leaned in closer and patted it on the head. The kitten got up, meowing and making it's cat-walk towards Near who didn't flinch the slightest. I on the other hand was on high-alert, just in case the thing wants to get wild with those claws.

"Be careful" I warned again, Near made an attempt to nod this time. The cat made its approach until it was touching Near's knee with it's face, purring and rubbing on the fabric. Near made a quiet giggle, and continue to run a hand up and down the kitty's back. "You're so cute" he coos and gives a small smile. It was a Kodak moment, watching Near lifting the kitty by it's arms, smiling sweetly under the patches of sunlight and shadows of leaves. I was always envious of his smile, it wasn't a big, open mouth kind or a wide grin, but an innocent small smile that melts people away and make them want to smile as well. I guess that's why my lips are always curled upwards when I'm around him.

"I'm going to call you…" He dragged the 'you', contemplating, "…Mello Junior" I rose an eyebrow at Near which he paid no attention to. "Or Junior for short" He nods at 'Junior', smiling triumphantly. "Hey don't you have to ask for my permission before using my name?" I sulked. He hugs Junior to his chest, nuzzling its cheek with his own, I'm surprise the cat didn't protest, but purred back in response.

"I wanna be the mommy and Junior is the baby, and Merro can be the daddy, right?" He turns to me. "Right" I gulped, blushing furiously. I had to keep reminding myself that Near is only five years old and can't fully understand what he's saying. "Yay! Now we're a family!" he squeezed Junior closer.

"Why aren't you the daddy?" I said after my face cooled a little. Near tilts his head at me, as if I just said something very peculiar, "Because there can't be two daddies. It has to be one mommy and one daddy" Oh, so he understands that much. "But we can have many, many babies" well, not really.

"Or do you want to be the mommy?"

"No!" I responded almost too quickly. Near chuckles, "I thought so" That makes me blush again. I seriously can't tell how much Near really comprehends about things, sometimes it seems as though he's more knowledgeable that I would ever expect, then there are other times where he's so naïve as if he has never experience the world before.

"Here, you wanna hold him?" Near raises Junior and places it in my hands before I can reply. I lift it with my arms straight out to put as much distance between me and the animal, looking at it warily. It meows at me and stares back with ocean blue eyes which I might say are the same shades as mine. "I guess it's pretty cute" I shrugged and placed it down on the grass once more where it curled up into a ball and resume it's midday nap.

"But you're cuter" I added, placing a hand on Near's rounded cheeks. He raises his face, smiling for a short moment then pursed his lips at me, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. I couldn't disappoint him now, could I?

_I hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the butt…_

* * *

Whoa...I realize I have a serious writing issue...do you know how much I time I spent on FF?....heh too much is my guess...and sorry about skipping and jumping between stories...hope you guys will have patience with me....I will finish each and everyone of them...I promise...scouts' honour...anyways please REVIEW!!


	2. Bathing Norms

Ok...having a difficult time writing lately, so sorry if this sucks...just finished my interview yesterday...hope that goes well...

I was suppose to tell what IKISAW stands for in Chatroom pals, but I'm kinda blocked on that too...so I'll just write it here...

IKISAW= I Know I'm Sick And Wrong...lol...didn't see that coming didn't cha?

Anyways enough with the rubbish...on with the story...please REVIEW!

* * *

**Bathing Norms**

Near decided that he wanted to give the cat a bath to get it clean, which I tried to reason him out of doing, in which he ignored me completely.

"Near, listen" I tried again, I can hear the impatience in my tone, "Cats don't like water, they don't like baths, that's why they clean themselves." My efforts proved to be useless as Near continue to walk jollily to his room with the kitten hugged in his tiny arms, humming and skipping slightly.

"Near, I'm telling you, cats just don't bathe" I shook my head as we arrived in Near's room (which my eyes observed a little too meticulously) and entered his bathroom.

"Here hold him" Near hands the furry animal to me, then goes over to the tub and gets the water running, putting in some really floral scented soap. All I could do was sigh, powerless in my persuasions. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out how to explain to Near that cat and water equals troubles. My eyes snapped open when I realized what the cat would do to Near if it was just dunk into water, I can already imagine scratches, bites, and some blood on his perfect untouched skin.

I turned abruptly, eyes meeting Near, who was unbuttoning his pajama shirt and his pants (and boxers) already down.

"What are you doing?" My voice came out shrilled. His fingers stopped at the third button, a sleeve sliding down his right shoulder, cocking his head at me for some sort of explanation for my sudden outburst. My face heated up, realizing how stupid I must've sounded, I mean there was nothing wrong about a boy seeing another boy's body, well, at least not typically. Shouldn't boys only feel this way if it's a girl?

I looked away, unable to hide the embarrassment printed black and white on my face. The inevitable silence that fell made the whole situation so much more awkward. "…ngeow.." I brought my face back, thanking the animal inwardly for breaking the silence. Slowly, I trailed my eyes back to Near, who had seized all motion and was just standing there, head hung, face flushing a princess pink, the corner of his eyes looked wet. He made a look which screamed embarrassment and quickly pull his shirt in place again, clutching to the opened portion in attempt of sealing his previously exposed chest. I smacked myself in the head, angry that I made the two of us embarrass for no good reason. Like come on, what's so wrong about seeing another boy naked, like we're the same right, I mean what he's got, I've got.

"We should give Junior his bath now" I voiced, we turned to the bathtub, seeing the mountain of bubbles and foam. I tugged the cat under an arm and turned off the tab, waiting for Near to make the next move. "Well?" I tried to make it casual, as if nothing happened, but my voice was still too soft to mean it in that way.

I saw his toes curled and uncurled, his eyes focusing on them with way too much attention, finally he said in a quiet voice, "Can you turn around?" I cursed internally, nodding and turning around as asked, feeling dissatisfied.

'It's your own fault, now you won't get to see what's under those last three buttons' a voice in my head mocks. I sighed silently, my mind drifting to how slender Near's legs are, thin but still having slight baby fat, enough to make them look cute. The way his shoulder reflects light on its perfect smoothness. His sternum visible through his then chest, each shape of the bones shown just the right way to make him form that much more beautiful. Ugh, why did I have to go ruin my own sweet dreams?

'I wonder what his butt looks like' some stray thoughts flung in my head. I shuddered at myself, feeling a little grossed out, especially with Near right here with me, at this very close proximity. It was later on that I discovered what I was doing was something called, 'perverted'.

"No peeking" I can almost hear a pout in his voice. "I'm not going to peek" not that I would let Near realize me doing such a thing.

There was some sound of water making way as something cut through its surface. "Can I turn around now?"

"Ok" something in the quietness of the answer showed that Near was still uncomfortable. Damn.

I tried to just act cool and stop doing stupid things, turning around cautiously. 'Incredible' I thought, Near never seizes to amaze me. But there it was, the little kitten floating on the water, paddling, bubbles and foam covered, happy and harmless. Who was the stupid head that said cats didn't like water?

Near was in the tub too, of course, the foam and bubbles over him as well, cutting off my sight to anything below his shoulder blades. I then become conscious of how much I hate foam and bubbles, it was all over Near, touching his skin. I also hate water and soap then, especially the way they taunt me, glossing his every surface with slickness and shine.

Frustration crept up on me, although I couldn't quite guess at the moment the strange foreign feelings I had taken up on. Was it normal for me to feel this way about another boy? I just know from the big kids that boys can't _like_ boys but all these other thoughts, did they somehow correspond to that taboo? I didn't know enough to decide.

Near giggled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "That tickles" he giggles as the kitten snuggling at his chin. 'Even the cat gets to touch him!' something inside me shouted.

I let out a breath, which came out more as a huff than sigh. "Merro" I looked at Near, who was intent to avoid my every eye contact, "Do you wanna come in?" My heart raced, I quickly tried to calm myself, trying desperately to convince myself that it was alright.

"Not with that cat in there" I made an excuse, "It might claw me or something" I added. His eyes hardened a little, "His name is _Junior, Mello Junior_" his said firmly with much emphasis, "He is our baby and he won't hurt his daddy".

"You never know" I muttered, shrugging as I tried to seem indifferent. I heard a sigh, not from me, but from Near. He twirled a lock of hair, then made a small pout, then he turned to the kitten, patting its head. I wondered what he was up to, watching Near take the animal out of the water and laid it gently on the carpet where it rolled itself, toweling its fur dry.

Dark gems focused on me, waiting. I felt so hesitant and unsure, something just didn't feel right, even if we were boys and it was acceptable to be around each other like this. It's just with the way I feel about Near, every thought seemed contradictory, as if the norm didn't suit us.

"Merro, will you join me?" something about that sentence just shocked me, even with the childish and innocent tone he used. He's just five, I kept telling myself. 'And you're just seven' my brain was fast to give a snappy respond.

My body stayed stilled, as my mind fought with itself, I felt like a moron. It was like a minute of blanking until Near spoke, bringing me back to reality, "You don't have to be shy." I blinked once, the words sinking in, "What?!" loud and high-pitched, "I'm not shy!" I said defensively.

"Merro is dirty and smelly, he needs a bath" Near talks in that funny way that makes me all soft inside, plus gave me the puppy-dog pout. "I'm not dirty or smelly!" I huffed though with much less assertion. "Merro…bathe…" he whines, trashing in the water a little.

"Ok! Ok!" I took a few steps back and my hands in front of me to prevent the water from splashing all over me. Near stops throwing water at me and just smiles victorious. I made a face but started taking off my clothes nonetheless, noting how Near turned away blushing immediately. I just can't get this kid, the way his coyness just switches on and off, but that probably is my fault. 'It's totally your fault for confusing him!'

Near shut his eyes tight when I took off my boxers, sinking slightly into the water. I was naked then, feeling self-conscious, but decided to pay no heed to it and just get in the tub with Near, the whole situation was getting suspicious and awkward enough, maybe if I just didn't think or acted like a weirdo, me and Near can just do things without feeling strange.

The two of us sat in the tub silently. I felt cold suddenly, despite the warm water. Out of the blue, something smacks into my face, it didn't hurt, but I still let out a shriek of surprise. I quickly removed the thing from my face, wet and soft, it was just a sponge. Giggles emitted throughout the small room, echoing off the four walls, amplifying the sound.

"Why you…" I glared at the culprit, though more amused than angry. I splashed water onto the kid as payback, who came back at me with another shot of soapy water, and after that, it was all out war! After two minutes of spattering and wasting of water, we sat still in the tub, silent again just staring at each other. A smile crept up on my face and we burst out laughing.

"Come on, if we stay in any longer, we'll shrivel up like prunes" I said still smiling, realizing how wither up the skin on my toes and fingers are, they really were starting to look like prunes. I unplugged the tub and stood up to turn on the shower instead, planning on getting all the soap off.

'Idiot, are you forgetting something?' I turned looking at a very flushed Near, I was almost inclined to do the same, but told myself to chill. If I just act like this is normal and everything is okay then Near will think it's normal and okay.

"Let's clean off" I said as nonchalantly as possible, helping Near up and the two of us stood under the shower together, bodies not touching but not exactly very far apart for comfort either. Whatever the case, my mind slowly shut down on me when I finally laid eyes on Near's behind, naked and exposed. 'It's so cute' I felt a strange excitement stirring, having a strong urge to pinch the pale skin like moms do with their little boys' cheeks. Why the heck am I so in love with his butt?!

Suddenly, the skin hit onto my own in a very sensitive and private area as Near moved back to get under the shower more. "Ah!" I fell back, hitting my head on the tab, "Ouch!"

"Merro, are you ok?" I winced, slowly opening an eye, seeing the front portion of Near's lean frame, every single detail from top to bottom. The pain on my skull instantly resided to nothing, "I'm fine" I said quickly, "We're clean enough". I stood up a little wobbly, peeling my eyes away from Near and got out of a tub, hands fastening the towel around my waist and throwing Near a towel as well.

My heart was beating its way up to my throat, I felt uncontrollably jittery, hands shaking slightly. I heard some small noise from the back, assuming that's Near getting out and drying himself. I stood like a statue facing the bathroom door, waiting for Near to get dress or say something.

"Near, you done?" I said after awhile. No answer. "Near?" That's strange, why isn't he answering? I decided that it was alright to turn around. My eyes caught sight of Near, laying on the tiles with little Junior in his arms, the two of them asleep.

"How the-" I was bewildered. Sighing, I laid on the tiles as well, hugging Near close to my chest and placed an arm for him to rest his head on. 'He's so warm' I smiled, wrapping my free arm around his waist, lightly brushing our lips. A warm feeling fluttered in me, at the moment there was no awkwardness or at least not that I would care of.

_This is totally normal, yeah, totally normal..._

* * *

Ugh! pointless chapter!Sucks...Oh ya, I don't like my current username ITILY...so can you guys like give me examples of good nicknames?....thx...anyways please REVIEW!


	3. My Saviour

Ok...so I decided to continue this...at first I kinda lost my spirit on it...but after thinking it over, I realized this is my fav story I've ever written...so I'm gonna finish it no matter what...um, REVIEW!!

* * *

**My Saviour**

I was on my way to the backyard again, because Near just had to play with that cat everyday and he just had to drag me along. Well, actually I didn't really mind it, most of the time I would enjoy myself just being around Near. Besides, I didn't want him to get caught by Roger or let the other kids find out, pets weren't allowed at Wammy's, for some unknown reason. Being called 'Daddy' and getting little 'Mommy kisses' were a good bonus too.

Half way across the yard, I spot three boys and a little white one on the ground, takes no genius to recognize what was going on.

"Pets aren't allowed at Wammy's" A boy who was quite big said. My pace increased, and I started storming my way over with large strides. It's a wonder how those three didn't take notice of my presence.

"He's not a pet" I heard Near protest, "Junior is my baby." The three kids looked at each other with wide-eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"So what, you his mommy?" One of the cronies mocked.

"Who's its daddy? Mello?" Another one says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. If you're wondering how that idiot came up with that conclusion, it's quite a well-known fact that I am close to Near and that he was attached to me, we were inseparable, you might say and most of the time we kept to ourselves, not really needing anyone else but each other. Not to mention, we were exceptionally smart, probably even the smartest in the whole orphanage, so the other kids get kind of jealous, and liked to avoid us.

"Yes, Merro is his daddy," Near said proudly while I just blushed.

"Damn, you guys are such losers!" The big kid who was obviously the leader pushed Near down.

"Which one of us should go tell Roger?" the cronies said. Alright, I think this is my cue to cut in. But before I could speak, an anonymous redhead stood out from the trees.

"I wonder what Roger would say if he found out you've been picking on the little kids" he said nonchalantly, hitting the buttons on his Gameboy. Silence fell, and I still can't believe nobody noticed me.

"Stop staring, you look like a couple of losers." He opened his mouth again, eyes never leaving his game, "I absolutely loathe bullies. So why don't you guys just get lost, and leave me some peace." Finally, he put his game down and glared at them. Whoa, who is this kid? He's so…cool.

"Well…whatever, we've got better things to do anyway" and the three went off. I blinked, snapping out from awe, and walked over to Near whom the redhead was helping get up.

"Near!" I called. Black orbs averted to me, and a big smile formed on his lips, "Merro!" Near jumped up and ran to me, Junior still in his arms, calm as ever. "Merro! Look, look!…That boy…those boys were mean to me…and…and…he was all cool…and he saved me…it was so cool!" He exclaimed, shifting from pointing to the redhead and tugging at my shirt.

When Near was done speaking, he hid behind me, and I turned to face the redhead. "Yo," the gamer said idly and gave a little salute, I could hear Near giggle from behind.

"Merro," Near tugged at my shirt again, whispering, "Ask his name."

"Oh," I whispered back, and faced the redhead once more, "What's your name?"

"Matt's the name, don't wear it out," He smiled, stuffing his game into a pocket. "You're Mello right? Who's the kid?" Matt shifted to the side to try and glance at Near, who shied behind me some more.

"This is Near. How'd you know my name?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"That kid mentioned it just then," He said simply, tilting his head, probably still trying to look at Near, for some reason that made me unhappy. "Hello Near" He said sweetly, "I'm Matt. Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" Okay, now I'm really unhappy, but I couldn't just tell him to stop, he had save Near just a minute ago.

Matt held his right hand up, offering it to Near. Slowly, Near stepped out from behind me, one hand still clutching on to my shirt, while the other tentatively shook Matt's hand. "Why aren't you just the cutest thing?" Matt raised a hand to ruffle Near's white curls. I swear if he hadn't helped Near just now, I would have punched his lights out without a second's delay. "It's nice to meet you," He stood upright again, looking at the two of us.

"Yeah, nice to meet cha" I said awkwardly, scanning the kid again. He was quite the weird one, cool, but still weird. His hair was fiery red and green sparkling eyes with glasses worn over them, although he was still squinting and blinking a lot, like his eyes hurt. He was striped all over, from head to toe, like a zebra, or maybe a prisoner.

"Is that Junior?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yea, this is Mello Junior, or Junior for short" Near said cheerfully, holding the cat up. "He's my baby, and Merro's the daddy."

"Ooh," Matt smiled, nodding. "Can I be the uncle?"

"Uncle?" Near cocked his head adorably at the redhead, "Ok, you can be Uncle Matt!"

That's pretty much how I came to know Matt. The three of us spent the day in the backyard, playing with Junior, pretending we're a happy family, well, maybe it wasn't just pretending, it sure didn't felt like an act. Unbeknown to me at that time, but Matt would be my savior too one day.

* * *

Sorry that this is super short...but I've been passing out lately...curse my weak body...and my dad keeps calling me to do his autobiography...like come on, I know I might be a little better at writing than my siblings...but like come on...I wanna write Yaoi!...Haiz...just because you're a little smarter....ppl think you can suddenly do anything...and they come asking a lot from you...anyways REVIEW!!

(P.S. I think I'll keep my username...I was thinking about it...and I'm already starting to get a hang of it...and it'll be a waste to change for no good reason again...sorry Z!...BTW..

ITILY= I'm Totally In Love, Yaoi!...lol...)


	4. crossdresser

Alright, so I've been writing a lot more feverish than I had initially intended...but I couldn't let myself get rusty now could I?....anyway...I decided to get 20 FF to my name before going to college...so let the mania begin...anyway review!!

P.S. keep in mind Mello is seven, Near is five and Matt is around six to seven

* * *

**Cross-dresser**

I hid myself well under the bed, suspiciously eyeing the two. What the heck could they be up to?

Near had been acting strange lately, or at least stranger than usual. Today, he suddenly came up to Matt and they went out talking about something which I don't understand why they had to keep it a secret from me. Feeling uneasy and super wary, I decided to hide in Near's room and spy on them since I overheard (eavesdropped) them saying to meet up there after dinner.

I admit that under the bed isn't exactly the most inconspicuous choice, however, Near being only five and Matt a buffoon (not really, but I don't like him, so buffoon it is), I hardly think my presence would be noticed unless someone decides to stuff their head under the dusty thing for some reason.

"Ok, so tell me again. Why?" Matt begun, sitting on the floor with Near. Why the heck the floor? Oh ya, I forgot it's Near we're talking about here. I scooted a little deeper into the dark, being as silent as possible and trying not to vacuum up all the dust bunnies hopping around with my nose. Darn it, I'm going to have to clean Near's room for him after this.

"I--" Near hesitated, while my heart fluttered with anticipation to get the slightest clue of what's taking place. "I wanna be pretty." What?! I shouted mentally.

"Near," I heard Matt sighed, a hand on Near's face. Darn it, don't touch him! My knuckles went white as I tightened my fists further. How I wanted to punch Matt's teeth out. "But you are pretty," The redhead finished. Oh yea, he's so dead, I thought evilly, a smirk around my grounded teeth.

"No!" I can see Near shaking his head, his eyes slightly watery. Alright, the redhead is beyond dead. How dare he make Near sad! "I wanna be pretty like a, like a girl!" He almost shouted it, I was dumbstruck. What the heck is going on?

"Why?" the redhead scrunched his face, obviously this was more than what he bargained for. "I can't tell you," He muttered quietly, face flushing. "I just wanna be pretty. Matt help me be pretty, please?"

"Hmm.." Matt hummed, thumb and index finger at his chin, "Why don't cha ask Mello instead?" Yeah, why didn't Near ask me? I would have helped him with anything he needed, no request would have been bizarre enough for me to turn down. It saddened me that Near trusted Matt more than me, and they only knew each other for a month. Well, I only knew Near for a year, but that's like 14.286% of my seven year life, it should count for something, right?

"I can't," Near sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. My heart wrenched at the sight, what I'd do to hug him right now. "Hey now, no need to cry, I'll help you k? Just leave it to me, I'll make you the prettiest girl ever!" A grin plastered the redhead's face.

Matt talked a lot, about formulating some plan, I was less than interested, my attention focused on Near. What's happening to him? Like a mother hen, I started worrying about all sorts of things. Why would Near want to look like a girl? Was it something I said? I know I've been confusing him a lot, since I myself was confused. I hope this isn't my doing, although what is wrong with him wanting to look like a girl. Many a days, I've always wished he was one, then I wouldn't have to worry about being some sort of weirdo, but then I realize I wouldn't like him the same anymore if he was. Was it strange that I felt that way? It's all a jumbled up mess, but with that said, I have never once considered wanting to look like a girl, despite the fact I could easily be mistaken as one.

Slowly, the thoughts began blurring up, and my eyelids got heavier, my brain tired out by the constant stretch of questions directed at myself. Doggone it, I'm only seven for God's sake, I shouldn't be having an identity crisis. Laying my head on my arms, I finally dozed off, the persistent self-bickering coming to a halt.

When I groggily woke up, the room was left in darkness. I dragged myself out, going into Near's bathroom to shake the dust off, before walking out the door quietly. Where did the two of them go? I wondered as I wander the halls.

It was pretty empty everywhere, I was still placed on the kindergarteners floor, so it make sense that the younger children go to sleep even before curfew. I didn't want to quit looking yet, who knows what Matt could be doing to Near, _my Near_.

There was a group of boys doing who knows what in the playroom, so I decided to skipped that, didn't want to get involve in some conspiracy, especially with those kids who looked like they were at least two years older than me. What the heck were the big kids doing down here? Wammy's wasn't exactly the most peaceful place to live, despite it being an orphanage, it was worst than being in high school and from what I heard, high school was hell. Something about some competition, and about being the smartest of them all, so there was always dissatisfied people, bullies and basically the whole place was a battle field which Roger wasn't doing a very good job of handling. I guess I could call myself lucky since I wasn't getting picked on (yet), Near not so much since he was super smart and a small fry, but I'll do all I can to protect him.

"Well freak, guess you took our advice," I overheard a boy saying sinisterly.

"Yeah boss, look how _pretty_ he looks now." Something about the way the word 'pretty' slurred made me reverse my steps and I found myself eavesdropping again.

"Really?" That voice, sweet and feminine, it could only be one person.

"No not really, but anything would be an improvement for your shitty face," they laughed along with their leader. Damn it, I've got to do something! But there were six of them and all bigger than me. Peering some more, I could see a pair of shaky pale legs between the crowd, so it's confirmed, it was Near.

"B-but you said Merro would ..like me.." Sniffles and sobs could be heard. I would like him? But I already like him, a lot.

"Come on, you think anyone would like someone as ugly as you. Even that Mello loser has some standards you know."

"But I'm a decent guy, so I'll help you out. Why don't you come upstairs with us and we'll really make you pretty."

I think he was about to laugh or something, but suddenly all I heard was coughing and my hands feeling really painful, my grip unable to loosen. There were strong tugs on my shoulders, but I just bit those hands that tried to pull me away, continuing my choking of the bully.

"How dare you say that to him!! Near is prettier than you'll ever hope to be! You, you, you LOSER!!" I screeched, yelling the only bad name I could think up at the moment, although I have to admit it was suitable, this person was nothing but a loser, he was nothing compared to Near. And I'll make him regret ever hurting Near, _my Near. _

"Merro stop! Stop!" I finally got a hold of myself, calming as I saw Near looking frightfully at me. I let go of the boy and moved away from them, Near coming to my side, burying his face in my chest. They stared at me wide-eyed, as the leader of their pack coughed some more, his chest heaving, it really looked like he was going to die. What did I do?

My body shuddered, but I tried not to let it show. Slowly, two cronies picked up their boss and the whole group left without a word, giving us strange stares. When they were finally gone, I let out a breath of relieve, glad they didn't put up another fight, I don't think I can go 'Hulk' twice in one day. My shirt felt soggy, I looked down, seeing a trembling Near clasping to me tightly, his muffled sobs a heartbreak.

"Near-are you--ok?" He shook his head against my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist, I did the same, noting he wasn't wearing his usual pajamas anymore. Hands on his shoulder, I moved him to get a better look, immediately getting flushed. He was wearing a blouse, the sweetest shade of innocent pink, since he was so tiny, the slightly puffy sleeves kept slipping off his shoulders, but thank goodness for his size, it manage to cover his thighs half way. His lips were unnaturally red and kissable, if only not for my resolve to stop confusing Near, my lips would have been on his in a heartbeat.

"W-what are you wearing?" I finally got out of my gaping. At this, Near stopped crying, wiping his tears, he looked at me with his eyes all sparkly, weird yet strangely alluring look.

"Do you like it? I'm a girl now, so Merro will like me. Right?" A hopeful smile spread across his face. What did those fools tell him? How did he get so confused?

"Near," I sighed, "You don't have to be a girl for me to like you. I already like you as you are, as Near." I explained, with any luck, clearing his confusion and doubts.

"That's not it! I want Merro to like me like before, like when you…kiss me," He whispered near the end. I shook my head at myself, so this is my fault. The hard effort at self-control this whole time an epic failure, because he was more puzzled than ever. Oh, to hell with it all, I sighed, and kissed him on the lips, feeling them push back against mine quickly.

"Whoa!" I pulled away abruptly at the voice, blushing horribly. Matt stood at the doorway, tilting his glasses awkwardly as he scrunched the bridge on his nose. "You…uh..m..heh.." the redhead made all sorts of silly faces. "Matt!" Near ran over to him, while I still stood in my spot like a statue, "It worked! Merro likes me now!" The little guy jumped, tugging on Matt's arm, I really wished he would stopped that because the blouse was flipping up each time he hopped.

"Yeah…I can see that," The redhead smirked, making me redden some more, "So, does that mean you won't be needing these?" His squinting eyes averted to the stack of clothes he's been holding, all girl's clothes of course, where did he get those?

And furthermore…."Where the heck were you?" I spat at the redhead, "You were suppose to be taking care of Near!" Before I knew it, my hand was roughly pulling his collar, a fist up in the air, ready to land that punch I've waiting so long to release on the buffoon. I swung my fist down but it didn't manage to connect with Matt face, "What the hell?!" The words formed itself on my lips before I could interpret them while my head swiftly turned to face the interrupter.

My glare dissipated and my hold on Matt gone, allowing the redhead to fall to the ground with a thud. The old man furrowed his brow at me, shaking his head slightly. Of all the times, Roger decides to make his appearance now?

"Mello, this kind of behavior is unacceptable, any disputes should be settled calmly and are not to ever resort to violence." I yanked my hand out of his grip, and despite him being an authority, I found myself unable to resist rolling my eyes at him. Roger either didn't see it or just let it slide, his attention turning to Matt, "So you're the one the girls saw sneaking around," the old man concluded even before the redhead had a chance to make his defense. His eyes widened when they finally got to Near, "Young man, why are you dressed in that manner?"

"I'm not a young man, I'm a girl!" Near opened his mouth before I could come up with an excuse, ruining any chance of escape. Roger's forehead creased some more if that were even possible, "The two of you please return to your rooms, I need to have a word with Near. I will see each of you tomorrow in my office after class," he said firmly and walked off taking Near away.

"It's ok," I mouthed the words, waving to Near as he reluctantly followed Roger. It's going to be ok, I told myself, everything will be fine.

_Will it now? _

* * *

Ok so, I'm quite happy with this...I think I'm writing them more and more in character...you can see Mello, Matt, Near slowly growing into how they are later on...or at least I hope you can...Mello's anger issues are profound I think...anyway hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!!


End file.
